mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Cardigan/File
|Edit Tab}} File= Cardigan is a member of Op Reserve Team A4 and a citizen of Leithanien. Before taking up her current position, she was a member of the Bobsled Patrol Team. After an exceptional performance on her tests, she received permission to join Rhodes Island. Analysis Medical tests reveal clear, normal outlines of internal organs, and no abnormal shadows have been detected. Originium granules have not been detected in the circulatory system and there is no sign of infection. At this time, this Operator is believed to be non-infected. ;Fusion Rate 0% :Operator shows no signs of infection at this time. ;Crystal Density 0.09u/L :Physical data reveal this Operator to be in a roughly healthy state. Archives Archive 1 Cardigan Cardigan is a proactive and confident Operator who carries out both daily tasks and combat missions with vigor. As a member of Op Reserve Team A4, Cardigan is very fond of all her teammates. Archive 2 History 1 Cardigan was born the oldest of five children in the frigid northern region of Leithanien to a mother and father who worked in the forests. Growing up in a comfortable and relaxed household, she had harmonious and intimate relationships with all her family members. When she was a child, she dreamed of becoming a professional skier. With her family's support, she took a shot at her dream, but ultimately failed to succeed. She quit ski training and was recruited by a bobsled patrol team. It was during this time that Cardigan underwent defensive and tactical training. Archive 3 History 2 Before she was recruited by Rhodes Island, she left her hometown due to a curiosity about city life. She made her way to the major region of Leithanien to seek work, but due to its atmosphere of Arts and her lack of talent for it as well as her love of sport, she felt the city wasn't a good fit for her. During her stay in Leithanien, she met fellow travelers Steward and Adnachiel and formed a deep friendship with them. Even after the two of them became infected, Cardigan continued to put all her effort into helping her friends make it through, and contacted Rhodes Island to seek treatment for them. Archive 4 Cardigan's... A list of broken items. 1. Sofa back leather 14 square centimeters. *Cause of damage: Weapon wasn't unequipped and its edge cut everything up. 2. Medic Operator Ansel's office chair legs. *Cause of damage: Got over-excited and lost balance. Chair legs were bent as a result. 3. A 90*120 cm tactics book. Broken beyond repair *Cause of damage: Over-excitement resulted in book getting broken with a hammer. "I acknowledge that there are consequences for such damages and acknowledge that these damages may be accompanied by deduction in salary. Signature of person responsible: Cardigan. Signature of team leader: Melantha. " Post-Action Log: After finance personnel calculated damages, they informed person responsible that payment would be deducted from their salary in 12 equal installments for compensation. Person responsible has been handed over to the team leader for Op Reserve Team regulation and intense education. |-| Evaluation= Category:Cardigan Category:Character files